Blaine Biston
Life before Eureka To be re-written to match Eureka's timeline Life before Warehoue To be re-written to match Eureka's timeline Warehouse 13.5 (alt. timeline) After the Halifax Incident, the Warehouse was moved under the juristiction of Eureka, and Blaine was reassigned to writing code that could help prevent the devastating energy storms that had previously caused trouble in the Warehouse. Having to spend a lot of time in the Warehouse 13.5, Blaine became accustom to where certain artifacts were, but he slowly noticed that Artifacts were vanishing from their designated spots. At first, he thought that some were out being used by Global Dynamic employees, but when they weren't showing up after several months, he brought the problem to Fargo. Told that there was nothing missing, Fargo sent him back to work on the Artifact Organizing Code (AOC), but Blaine began keeping a closer eye on the vanishing Artifacts. When the former H.A.R.P. Agents came wondering why some dangerous artifacts were back out in the world, Blaine joined in their AWOL crusade to collect the missing artifacts. Blaine's ability to track artifacts and hack into security systems did them well when they needed to cross the globe in search of artifacts, proving that they were still the elite international Warehouse personnal. It was also Blaine's technical knowledge that allowed Tyler and Nikki to be sent back to the Halifax Incident via LeBerge's DreamVision and H.G. Well's Time Machine. Warehouse 13 (canon timeline) After the success of Tyler and Nikki's second attempt at stopping the Hailfax Incident, Blaine awoke back at his computer working on code. Realizing he still had memories of the other timeline, he quickly packed up and headed out to Univille to avoid Eureka's policy on time travel and to confirm that his memories were real... Now an intern with H.A.R.P., Blaine began installing the AOC into the Database system to organize the artifacts on a shelf-based level, something that was almost impossible since Leena's death. During this time, he and Claudia were comissioned to use the zeta-wave data to build a two-way emotional radio for Bri and Tyler due to their growing relationship... Eventually, Blaine grew bored of Warehouse interior, and wanted to get back in the field. His chance came when Wells personally requested the hacker to aid her in a case in Madison, Wisconsin. This case became the beginning of the new Biston/Wells team along side the already established Lepido/Rependata and Sordens/Nola pairings. When the newlywed Mr. & Mrs. Lepido went on their honeymoon HARP was down two members (Matt was re-instated as HARP Personal having proved his change to Abigail). With the main pop-culture guru out for a bit, Blaine cranked up his 90s knowledge to fill the gap. Visits to Eureka Even though Blaine had resigned from his position in Global Dynamic's Bio-Tech division, his expertise has been called upon by Henry, Carter, and Fargo several times when the situation called for bio-tech. * Blaine was supposed to be the one to pick up the goo from Eureka, but Claudia took his place when Fargo invited her. Blaine did provide some assistance from the Warehouse by analyzing the data from the redwoods. * When Fargo's BRAID team was trapped in the device, Claudia had Gibson contact Blaine as to see if he couldn't find a non-artifact way to pull the guys out. * To safely insert Carter in the virtual reality that the Asteraus Crew was trapped in, Henry called on Blaine's bio-tech skills to ensure that nothing went wrong while the Sheriff was inserted and removed. It's assumed that Fargo may have mentioned Blaine's work on pulling them out of the BRAID. * When the chance came to put Dr. Martin back into a biological body, Blaine was given the task of coding Holly's binary code into neural programming, to which Blaine claims he had to reverse-engineer by coding a brain into binary. * Seeing if he could get any headway on Zeta Waves, Henry sent Blaine the data he needed to work on the new discovery. Blaine made headway with the creation of the Donavon-Biston Emotional Synchron that was later fine-tuned by Helena. * During the 'De-Extinction' event, Eureka asked for a bio-tech expert. Trusting Blaine, Fargo brought Blaine in to assist. Personality Being the most upbeat of all the H.A.R.P. Consultants, Blaine's optomism has gotten the agents through some rather low points during the alt. timeline. Rather inventive, Blaine has shown the ability to even out think Tyler is some situations of problem-solving. This upbeat side does have a few downsides though, when talking about coding or technology, he can easily loose the others. Conversely, when faced with a difficult problem, he'll drop into a much more serious mindset, tackling the problem head on and not dropping it for any small issue. When bad comes to worse, he'll drop into a similar mind set similar to BBC's Sherlock, pulling large deatils from the smallest bits of info, as seen when things were looking bleak in capturing the 'Days of Our Lives' Hourglass when he deduced that the woman using it lived on the island who knew what the artifact could do. At times, he does feels like a fifth wheel since he is the only one in H.A.R.P. who doesn't have a special ability that deals with artifacts. While this is still true, he has bonded with the Orange Anklyo Dino Gem in 'Day of the Dino', but is only allowed limited use of it until they know what the extent of the effects are, but until then, he has a new toy in the form of Kirito's Blackwyrm Jacket. Every time that Blaine interacts with Eureka now, he's afraid that they'll find out that he connect the LeBerge's DreamLight to Well's Time Machine to allow him and the H.A.R.P. team to escape from the Halifax timeline. Additionally, since then, time fluxuations have hounded him (Bridge Device's Ripple Effect, 'Days of our Lives' Hourglass, Time Bubble). This stress stems from the well known rule in Eureka where time-travel is off limits and those who do toy with it are 'quarantined'. While Juan has kept him under close observation, Blaine finally found relief by telling Henry during their Zeta Wave discussion. Seeing that he could trust Blaine, Henry let him in on a secret, that he, Fargo, Carter, Alison, and Jo had also dabbled in time-travel. Quotes * "Let's see...four timelines, an expanded time period, and a time bubble...wait, there was also that quantum chromo dynamic confinement anomaly a few years back." --when asked about how many time-stream disturbances had occurred since he joined the Warehouse Artifacts Used Being slightly on edge while working on the AOC, Blaine snuck a few artifacts past security to calm his mind. He also carries one of Eureka's PDA (with the GPS chip removed) to keep tabs on updates in Eureka. While working with the AWOL H.A.R.P. Consultants, he also picked up a new set of artifacts, but has retired them in favor of new artifacts he either helped collect or 'made'. *Orange Jurassic Dino Gem (retired) *MacGyver's Swiss Army Knife *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Kirito's Blackwyrm Coat *Spriggan Wings *Dante Vale's Overcoat *Caliban Amulet Artifacts Collected *'Second Chance Heroes' Artifacts *'Rollers of the Realm' Character balls *Nacy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Dial H for H.E.R.O Dial *HAL Core *Majide Microphone *Yugi Moto's Duel Disk *Felicia Castillo's 'Elemental Emotion' Pendant set **Firey Anger **Icy Despise **Determined Grass **Joyful Wind **Drenched Sadness *Jesse Strang's Glasses & Elsie Whipple's Ruby Broach Trivia/Notes *He's one of those people who really thinks that the 90s were the pinnacle of the modern entertainment, dispite his Eureka background *Can commonly be found fiddling with the computer system or updating his and Tyler's gams 'The Mafia Underground' and 'Sol & Nyx' **If all else fails, check the Power Ranger/Super Sentai alcove of the TV Section. He likes to experiment there. **Currently, he is working on a new puzzle/platforming game that revolves around masks, and is begging that new artifacts aren't created from it. *To relax, he tends to unwind in Minecraft or with a good game of Dungeons & Dragons **Tends to play as a Warforged Avenger. *Prefered television shows include MacGyver (thus why he picked up the SAK) and The X-Files. *The time anomalies he states match up as follows **Warehouse 13.1 in Eureka Timeline **Pre-Bridge Device Timeline **Bridge Device Timeline **Paracelsus's Warehouse Timeline **The Soap Opera Incident caused by the Days of Our Lives Hourglass **The Warehouse 12 Time Bubble (Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimy) **Dr. Grant causing 1943 and 2010 to collide (Crossing Over) *Blaine may have cause himself, Tyler, and Nikki to become immune to the effects of shifting timelines due to exposure to LeBerge's DreamLight when it was connected to Well's time machine. No one has inquired the three of them about their location during Paracelsus's Warehouse 13. Category:Agents Category:Characters